Pizza Hut
1955–1967 In 1955, the Pizza Hut restaurant was first commenced. Its first logo featured its only mascot Pete holding the words "Pizza" and "Hut". 1967–1999 Pizza Hut (Old) (Print).svg|Print version In 1967, the chain began using a new and simplified logo featuring the now-famous "red roof" design (which is still used albeit in a modified form today). Also, the roof color for new restaurants at the time was changed from brown to red. 1999–present 1999–2014 Pizza Hut (Print).svg|Print version In 1999, the chain launched a new logo similar to the previous one, but with a script font being used rather than the previous serif font. Also, the dot on the "i" in "Pizza" was colored green, and a yellow line was placed underneath the script. New and renovated restaurants that no longer use the "red roof" design instead use new branding (also known as WingStreet since 2003), with larger square feet, larger seating capacity, modern interior features, pick-up window for carry-out orders and free Wi-Fi. However, some renovated restaurants still retain the shape of the previous design, but with newer exterior paneling and modernized interior features. Some unrenovated "red roof" restaurants only updated to this logo. 2008–present (International) This logo is used in countries in South America and is also used in Hong Kong, Israel and Southeast Asia. It was introduced in 2008 and is still used internationally. 2010 (North American prototype) This logo was only used at a series of prototype locations in Peoria and Peoria Heights in Illinois. This was used during a proposed reformatting which explored the concept of the restaurant chain changing to being exclusively a carry-out chain. This logo was eventually removed from said locations, and its branding was reverted to the previous logo. 2010–February 2014 In February 2010, the "red roof" design was given a glossy look, and the script was modified. This logo was still used at some locations until the end of 2015. February–November 2014 In February 2014, the yellow stripe at the bottom of the wordmark and the green dot on the "i" in "Pizza" were dropped from the logo, and the wordmark was tilted and moved down further from the "red roof" design. This version is still used in some countries. November 2014–present Pizza Hut (2014) (Print).svg|Print version In November 2014, Pizza Hut announced a major change to their menu and the look of their restaurants. They also announced a new logo and box design, which were launched on November 19. The logo consists of the February 2014 logo in white, placed on a red circle drawn much akin to a brush stroke. On boxes, a variant which has only the roof inside the circle is used. This logo later debuted in Asia in 2016 and in South America in 2017. Category:Pizza Hut Category:Pizza Category:Restaurants Category:Kansas Category:Texas Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Yum! Brands Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:International Category:1958 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Fast food Category:Southgate Centre Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Hong Kong Category:Restaurant chains in Israel Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Restaurant chains in Peru